The invention, DEADBOLT VINYL GATE FENCE LOCK AND SYSTEM, is an apparatus of joined parts that allows the locking of a gate framed in vinyl parts to a stationary post made of vinyl. The stationary vinyl post is typically hollow with the walls of the post being typically of a thickness of no more than ⅜ of an inch and the outer diameter of the gate framing and post typically ranging from 3 ½ inches by 3 ½ inches square to 5 inches by 5 inches square in size. Sometimes the inside walls of the fence posts are lined with a metal sleeve for strength but the interior remains hollow. The gate's framing is typically made of vinyl framing members that have an outer thickness from 1 inch to 5 inches. The gate frames are also typically hollow inside the walls of the framing members with the walls of the gate framing being typically of a thickness of approximately ⅛ of an inch. Sometimes the inside walls of the gate framing are lined with joined metal sleeves for strength. The gate framing is connected to a second stationary fence post with hinges. The invented lock can be mounted to either a gate frame or to a fence post dependent upon thickness of each, however, the preferred installation calls for the deadbolt lock and cup or cups to be installed in the stationary fence post that does not have hinges.
The gate and fencing is made of vinyl materials as vinyl materials are not subject to damage by termites, insects and/or water damage as is wood fencing materials and are color fast.
The invented lock apparatus will be made of moldable materials such as plastics and metals and will use commonly available deadbolt locks snugly fitted together with other invented apparatus to form the invention and a system to use available deadbolt locks to lock and unlock fence gates.
This invention addresses the need for a key operated vinyl fence gate lock easy installable by homeowners of ordinary skills that uses commonly available deadbolt locks.